


<底特律：變人><漢康>Resonance

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: ※守墓人漢克x死神康納※不虐、真的不虐※提前的萬聖節賀文





	Resonance

嘎—嘎—

漢克手裡拿著一把鑿刀，他單膝跪在厚重木板上專注的刨挖，細碎的木屑有些扎手，但並不足以扎傷他，漢克已經很習慣這個額外的工作。

今天有個倒楣的街友出車禍死了，無依無靠的死者通常沒人幫忙處理後事，解剖鑑定完死因、紀錄完畢後便直接送去火化，沒有葬禮、甚至連個可以躺下的棺材都沒有，最後再把骨灰用便宜的陶罐裝著送來這座公墓下葬。

在被火化之前，漢克會送一個簡單的棺材過去，這並不是他的職責，會這樣做也只是打發時間，他是個守墓人，除了定時的巡視以及收拾墓前殘敗的鮮花，漢克有大把需要消磨的閒暇。

頭頂的日光燈勉強照亮這個簡陋搭建的小屋，漢克把木棺上殘留的木屑吹乾淨，抬起頭伸展了僵硬的肩頸，順便往下俯視整個墓園，夜色壟罩下只有幾盞路燈發著慘白的光照亮佇立在園內。

雕刻的小屋建在這座矮丘的最高處，從這裡能夠俯瞰墓園的一切，在雕刻的同時也能看顧園內有沒有發生什麼狀況。

同時，漢克認為這是整個墓園最美的地方。

「漢克，你又在雕刻棺材了。」

一抹清亮的人聲突然在身邊響起，漢克轉頭看過去，本來只有他一個人的小屋不知何時多了個人影，寬大的漆黑斗篷完全遮蓋住他的容貌，唯一裸露出的手蒼白而纖瘦，拄著一柄吊著青藍色燭燈的長杖。

無人的墓地憑空出現個如此不祥的人影，任誰都會被嚇破膽子的尖叫，但漢克只是稀鬆平常的瞥了一眼，起身去拿放在電磁爐上保溫的咖啡壺，用多餘的一只陶瓷杯裝了些許香醇的咖啡。

「真高興見到你，我的死期終於快到了嗎？」

「可能是明天，也可能是十年，你知道我不能透漏的，漢克。」

「那你沒事跑來墓園嚇人幹什麼？萬聖節還沒到！」

漢克把咖啡遞給他，那人骨節分明的纖細手指扣住了杯柄，夜風吹落了遮住面容的斗篷，如大男孩般清秀的容貌一掃方才不祥的氛圍，斗篷弄亂了些整齊端正的短髮，幾縷深褐色的髮絲隨風飄逸。

看著那雙盛滿月光的蜜色眼珠，漢克幾乎不能相信這樣過於年輕的大男孩會是傳說中的死神。

幾周前市區發生一場嚴重的火災，一棟餐廳因為逃生動線不良造成許多在地下一樓酒吧的客人跟工作人員來不及逃生而喪命。

漢克因為要購買些生活用品而回到市區，正巧碰上在現場圍觀的人群正議論紛紛著各種資訊，關於這場火災、關於犯人、關於動機。

鑒於長年養成的職業病，漢克豎起耳朵仔細的聆聽，可瞬間又醒悟過來，他已經不是警局的人，不需要蒐集情報的蒐證。

搖搖頭自嘲一番後漢克打算就這樣離開，眼角餘光卻發現了人群中有個異樣的人影。

那是個披著漆黑斗篷的人，遮遮掩掩的模樣在人群之中很是惹眼，更別說他還拄著一把吊著燭燈、詭異的金屬長杖。

不用什麼警察的直覺漢克都能感覺到這人不正常、非常的不正常，漢克本想著應該是最近幾年在年輕人間流行的角色扮演還什麼，但這種奇裝異服走在大街、混在人群中不可能不被其他人注意，更何況這裡是案發現場，這樣怪異的人肯定會被當作嫌犯通報而逮捕。

可除了漢克，完全沒有任何人注意那個斗篷人。

這讓漢克駐足在原地，他斷定這個人是個危險人物，甚至可能是縱火的嫌犯，不論為何周圍的人都沒有察覺到他，漢克的職業習慣催使他必須留下來監視他。

很快斗篷人靈巧的避開碰觸退出人群，漢克也靜悄悄的跟上，他與斗篷人保持一段距離，漸漸的遠離圍觀的人潮。

直到那個詭異裝扮的人走到一處封鎖線，漢克發現並不是他們遠離了人潮，而是人不知不覺的越來越少，像是無意識的遠離那個斗篷人。

不然的話不能解釋為什麼這處擺放死者的封鎖線為什麼沒有任何的人在監視或者鑑定。

斗篷人持著長杖敲擊石磚地板，裝飾在燭燈上的金屬還互相撞擊發出像是鈴鐺的聲音，一道青藍色的火焰忽然在燈內冒起，從火苗熊熊燃燒成烈炎竄出燭燈的玻璃門，尖銳的鋒芒在藍焰中折射。

漢克看清楚了，那是把從青藍色火焰中燃燒而出的鐮刀，隨著主人的動作朝死者的方向揮舞，鋒利的刀光在空中一掃後又在青藍的火中燃去刀型，幾簇幽藍深沉的火苗從遺體緩緩燃起，像傳說中的鬼火一樣的鬼火一樣幽幽盪盪的飄在空中。

重新恢復成燭燈的長杖又一次敲擊地面，鬼火們隨清響的鈴聲引導飆過去，燭燈在收集完了鬼火後玻璃門便重新關上，像是一切都沒發生過般。

操，他看見了什麼？一個靈異現場？漢克睜大了雙眼幾乎無法相信眼前所看到的，而那人似乎沒有發現他尾隨在後目睹一切，斗篷翻滾著波浪打算轉身離開。

「操，不管你是什麼東西！他媽的不准動！」

漢克舉著他隨身的左輪手槍威嚇，這是他因為習慣而一直帶著的，完全沒想到會在這種詭異的場合派上用場。

「看得到我的人類？」

斗篷人似乎也很驚訝有人目擊到一切，他回頭望向漢克，看見指著他的左輪更是困惑的偏頭，像是思考了一會才理解他被當作可疑人物。

「我並不是可疑人物，漢克．安德森先生。」

「你他媽怎麼知道我的名字？」

「知道名字並不是難事，安德森先生，我是個死神。」

「死神？」

自稱死神的斗篷人將遮擋面貌的帽兜掀開，午後陽光下漢克看到的不是假想中枯槁恐怖的骷髏，而是個非常年輕的面孔。

看起來就像個普通的大男孩。但不管是看起來還是心態上的不相信，剛才目睹的一切完全能夠說明眼前的人並不是說謊。

「哈，那能看見你豈不是也代表我快死了？」漢克不以為然的嗤笑出聲，把左輪收回外套的內袋。

「有這個可能性。」

「真高興我能聽到這個。」

「但因為您從事接觸死亡的工作，時限未到卻能看見我們也是有可能的。」

「操，你故意耍我是不是？」

漢克剛剛真以為自己就能早點揮別這趟狗屎人生去見上帝了，沒想到這小子是在耍他？

「我並不是耍弄您，安德森先生。可能是，也可能不是，基於戒律我無法透漏答案給您。」死神搖搖頭否定，好看的眉頭微微收緊。「您是生人，您應該重視擁有的生命，而不是羨慕死亡。」

「我想死又管你屁事？增加你的工作量讓你不爽了？」

「不，這並不影響我的工作量，只是給您的建議而已，安德森先生。死亡是永恆的、孤獨的，是一條筆直沒有盡頭的單向道……沒有辦法放棄，只能永遠的往前走行。」

死神說到最後時微微闔上溫潤的琥珀色眼睛，低語喃喃像是不知道說給誰聽的話。

那樣的失神很快便消失了，死神的表情恢復到原本的和善，向漢克自我介紹。

「我的名字是康納，安德森先生。很高興能認識你。」

看著死神蒼白纖瘦的手朝他伸來，漢克再怎麼覺得古怪也禮貌性的回握，那手冰涼的簡直像是屍體一樣，可曾經的警探直覺卻讓他非常在意死神最後說的幾句關於死亡的話。

漢克能感覺到，死神口中說的「死亡」與他所認知的或許是不同的概念。

※

入夜後晚春的風有些涼，漢克給康納倒了杯咖啡後又回去自己的雕刻工作。

鑿刀削入木頭發出的嘎嘎聲成為墓園裡唯一的聲響，漢克一刀又一刀的鑿雕時，眼角打量著一旁拿著溫熱的咖啡吹涼表面、小心翼翼啜飲的康納。

「漢克。」

「幹什麼？」

突然被叫住讓漢克趕緊收回打量的眼神，假裝自己很專注在雕刻棺材上。

「為什麼你要製作棺材？」

「因為早上有個倒楣的街友被車撞死了，我把做好的一口送出去，當然要做新的補充。」

漢克理所當然的回答，康納有時候會問些顯而易見的問題，他也相當習慣了。

「為什麼人需要棺材？」

「因為人死了需要有地方能躺。」

「直接埋入土裡不是一樣嗎？或者像現代流行的，火化。」

康納接連的問題讓漢克皺眉，他不解的看著這位死神，而死神也同樣不解的回望他。

「你小子是真的不懂還是故意的？人死了也是需要點尊嚴的好嗎？」

「尊嚴？」康納更加困惑的偏頭。「死亡之後就便什麼都沒有了，為何還需要尊嚴？」

「你他媽的、說什麼？」

漢克不敢置信的反問，一個死神居然是這麼的、不稀罕亡者的嗎？

「漢克，你不該繼續做守墓人，你太接近死亡了。」

康納沒有回答漢克的問題，反而又一次的提起關於漢克的「職業問題」。

是的，自認識漢克以後康納一直向漢克建議放棄守墓人的工作，漢克好幾次拒絕並反問為什麼要他放棄，但康納始終沒有給出任何解釋。

只說他「太接近死亡了」。

接近死亡，這不是正好？他就是在追尋著哪天能快點死掉結束這個該死的狗屎人生。

反正他已經不抱希望、不抱期待，他失去所有的一切後苟延殘喘的生活，而現在他已經膩了。

都無所謂了。

「如果你他媽又是來談論我的職業問題，那就給我離開，死神。」

漢克不悅的下達逐客令，不再理會那個話永遠說不清的死神。

嘎嘎的鑿木聲充斥在兩人的沉默之間，康納看著漢克拒絕祂而沉浸在工作的背影，眼裡閃過複雜的情緒。

「死亡是永恆的、孤獨的，是一條筆直沒有盡頭的單向道。沒有辦法放棄，只能永遠的往前走行。」

這段話漢克還記得，是他與康納第一次見面時康納說到最後的喃喃自語。

「太冷了、太寂寞了。」

話語像是凝滿從生而來的悲傷，漢克猛的抬起頭，卻已經沒有康納披著斗篷的身影。

金屬環碰撞發出的清鈴聲，彷彿一聲嘆息徊盪在安靜的墓園。

那次康納的異常像是場幻覺，漢克再次見到祂時正常的像那晚只是自己做的愚蠢的夢。

漢克有問起康納最後的話到底是什麼意思，可康納又恢復成原本那什麼都說不清楚的該死模樣。

幾次下來漢克也只能放棄，就當那晚是自己睡昏頭做的蠢夢。

他們的談話也不是都這麼的不快，至少那晚之後康納沒有再勸說漢克辭去守墓人的工作。

半年以來康納已經成為這座墓園的熟客常常前來拜訪，次數多得漢克都覺得死神是不是都很閒，全球每天至少都有數十萬人死去，怎麼這個死神天天在這墓園裡悠哉的閒晃？

這個問題漢克早就問過了，被問了工作相關的問題康納看起來有些抗拒回答，但最後還是說了，祂一直以來都在五大湖地區值勤，而底特律城由祂負責，歷史以來底特律經歷過圍城戰、南北戰爭，近代史中更發生美國史上最多人死亡的第十二街騷亂，雖然如此動盪不安，但現代早就是足夠和平的時代，死亡不像歷史那樣伴行在生活中揮之不去。

_當然，只是比較而言。現在就算得以比較清閒，這世界依舊充滿死亡的氣息。_

漢克記得康納在說到最後時的表情，沒有哀傷、他的嘴角依舊微微含著笑，眼底是如往常般明亮溫潤的蜜糖色。

那是直視死亡、看透死亡的眼神，像是封住屍骸的冰冷琥珀，一瞬間漢克看愣了，甚至被深深的吸引。

※

底特律的秋季相當短暫，但只是瞬間秋意的金紅色便渲染了整座城市，墓園裡的銀杏也不例外的披上燦金，從枝枒凋落至灰白的石磚鋪滿墓園內的階梯。

在10月這個秋天最斑斕的日子裡，漢克從市區買了一束白色的百合花回來墓園，像來掃墓的訪客走在園內，最後停駐在一個小小的墓碑前。

柯爾．安德森。2029.09.23至2035.10.11。

漢克蹲下把手裡那一小束的百合輕輕放在目前，平時這處他都會打理的很乾淨，撥落墓碑上堆積的銀杏葉，漢克沒有說任何的禱告詞，只平靜的注視著墓碑。

自警局辭職後來到墓園應徵守墓人，原因除了他嚮往死亡外，同時這裡是離他兒子最近的地方。

「漢克。」

一聲輕喚在身邊響起，熟悉的嗓音漢克不用抬頭就知道是那個死神又來了。

「怎麼？今天你又翹班跑來摸魚？」

「今天很和平，沒有人死去。」

「是嗎？那很好。」漢克看著墓碑上刻著的忌日日期，點點頭回應。「很好……」

康納隨漢克的視線看去，碑上刻著的忌日是10.11，也就是今天，祂記得柯爾，是漢克的兒子，在好幾年前因為車禍而過世，那時柯爾的靈魂也是他帶走的。

「你很在意兒子的死亡，漢克。」

「當然在意，他是我唯一的親人。」

「太奇怪了，這世界一直都充滿死亡的氣息，人類的生活永遠伴隨著死亡，太過在意死亡會無法繼續前進。難不成你會為了不踩死螞蟻，而選擇放棄走路嗎？」

「這根本他媽的兩碼子事，康納！」

漢克抬起頭想要喝斥，但康納的表情讓他啞然止聲。

「人都會死，這是理所當然的。幾百年、幾千年，這個道理永遠不會變，我收割過幾千萬個人的靈魂，不論是哪一個村莊、哪一個人類，這一切都沒有什麼不同，無限的循環、無限的重複。」

康納的眼底沒有對死亡的感傷，也沒有對死亡的哀愁，清澈的如溫潤明亮的蜜糖色。

直視死亡、看透死亡的眼神，像是封住屍骸的冰冷琥珀，漢克深深被這樣的康納吸引。

兩人似乎又回到那晚不快的談話，但漢克這時明白了，並不是康納不重視死者，而是康納從一開始就不具備這樣的感情。

沒錯，他**不具備感情**。

明白的瞬間，漢克已經沒了怒氣，認知到這個事實的他只是頹然的嘆了一口氣，將視線回到柯爾的墓碑上。

「我們在意死亡，是因為我們想念死去的人。」

「……我不明白，漢克。」

康納的不解是漢克能夠預料的，而漢克沒有多說什麼，也沒有繼續說什麼。

漢克的緘默同樣的將一些情感封匣在心中，在不知多久後的未來與他一起埋藏到重重的泥土之下。

遠方有鐘聲響起，是一個送葬隊伍進入墓園，黑色西裝的男人們沉重的凝著面色，黑色洋裝的女人們在面紗的遮掩下默默拭淚。

康納看著那個隊伍，以及被人捧著的木盒子，那是兩天前因年邁而自然死去的女士，而靈魂也在兩天前回收完畢。

「在你眼中，人類一直重複著沒意義的無聊儀式。」

不知何時漢克也起身看向那個送葬隊伍，康納沒有立刻接話，似乎用藏在斗篷下的眼睛打量漢克判斷人類的情緒後才緩緩開口。

「是的。世界的一切，遲早都將行至死亡、必定都將死去。死亡之後靈魂不會再回來了，為什麼還要為死者舉辦一個毫無意義的儀式？」

千百年來康納一直不理解，人類出生後走至死亡，然後出生、再次走至死亡，無數的葬禮埋下無數的死者，屍骸與泥土層層交疊成所見的世界，充滿死亡氣息的世界。

毫無意義的，又為什麼不被放棄的延續至現在？

漢克伸手掀開了他的帽兜，過於耀眼的光線讓康納不適應的瞇起雙眼。

午後的陽光很是燦爛，在一片金色的墓園中模糊了康納的記憶，只記得漢克如寧靜大海般湛藍深邃的眼眸，以及包裹著祂、像是沉木的暖香。

入秋之後是冬天，冬天過去後迎來春天，一年的時間似乎很長，卻在瞬間又一次來到終點。

漢克發現問題時已經是認識康納的好幾年後。

其實早在一開始漢克就隱隱發覺點異常，他會從警局辭職，就是因為身體狀況越來越糟才做的決定，那時的他沒有去醫院檢查，直覺認為這樣的健康狀況只要繼續放著，很快就能早點去見上帝。

但幾年過去漢克卻沒有發生任何惡化，好吧，或許健康出問題只是他的錯覺，真正的問題是漢克察覺到自己的容貌過去幾年後都不曾改變過。

並不是指頭髮或者鬍子沒有變長，而是臉上不再增加歲月的痕跡，就連花白的頭髮都沒有繼續斑白下去。

就好像……他的時間停止了。

漢克第一時間便想到康納，畢竟遇見一個死神是他幾年來唯一的「異於常人」，他在墓園丘陵的最高處來回踱步，等著那該死的死神出來給他一個交代。

然而康納卻不再出現過。

入夜後有人敲響漢克的門，他急急忙忙的起身走去，完全認定只有那個死神才會這時間敲他這個守墓人建在墓地的住屋。

可漢克忘了，康納不曾會敲他的門。

所以當打開門時，漢克驚訝的看著來人，與康納同樣的漆黑斗篷，帽兜下的面孔也與康納如出一轍，唯一的不同是那雙眼睛，冰冷的像冬季結冰的底特律河，如霜霧般的冰藍色。

「我是900號，是51號的同事，從人類的角度來看，我可以算是51號的弟弟。」死神冷淡的聲線毫無感情，壓迫的氣場讓他比康納更加令人畏懼。「漢克．安德森，你的死亡已經來臨，我是來帶你走的。」

「我……要死了？」

突然被宣告死亡讓漢克皺緊眉頭，並不是他不期待，而是完全沒有實感，他沒有感到疲憊、痛苦，更別提精神正頗好的與死神交談。

「我以為會是康納來收我的靈魂。」

「51號因為嚴重違反戒律而被收押禁閉，由我來代替他執行。」

「那小子不就常翹班而已？」

「否定，51號有按時達成任務，除了你以外。」

漢克訝異地瞪大眼，他完全能夠想到接下來這個死神要說些什麼。

「51號未在指定時間收回你的靈魂，導致你的時間停在那刻、跨越死亡後繼續活下去，所以……」死神手裡的燭燈長杖已經被青藍色的火焰燃燒成一把鋒利的鐮刀。「你該跟我走了，漢克．安德森。」

「……最後一個問題，康納為什麼要這麼做。」

漢克躺回了他的木板床上，本來沒有睡意的他此時越發覺得眼皮逐漸沉重。

「許多從事殯葬業的人類會被選上成為死神，因為他們接觸過足夠的死亡，我推測51號不想讓你成為我們其中一員。」

死神回答完最後的問題後不再開口，鐮刀在空中一揮，漢克覺得四週都燒了起來，藍色的火焰佈滿他的視野。

_死亡是永恆的、孤獨的，是一條筆直沒有盡頭的單向道。沒有辦法放棄，只能永遠的往前走行。_

_太冷了、太寂寞了。_

原來如此。漢克明白康納為什麼一直勸他放棄當守墓人，因為他不想讓他永恆的注視著死亡。

睏意佔據了漢克整個腦袋，他很清楚，這次只要閉上眼後，他就不會再醒來了。

漢克有些遺憾，如果還能見到康納一面，那該有多好。

幽藍的火焰從亡者體內飄出，900號回收完靈魂後感應到遠方衝破法術的波動。

也罷，祂已經回收成功了。

死神用長杖撞擊木質的地板，消失在毫無生氣的守墓人小屋中。

※

康納最後還是遲了，突破900號設下的禁閉牢籠花費太多的時間，當他抵達時漢克的靈魂已經被900號收走，只留下一副冰冷的軀體躺在木板床上。

祂愣愣的站在漢克的遺體身旁，那雙如大海湛藍的眼眸永遠不會再睜開了，房間裡死亡的氣息是他熟悉的，這一切都如祂一直以來看到的一樣，沒有任何改變。

若是平時，康納會轉身離開，可這次祂卻收了手裡吊著青藍色燈籠的長杖，伸手抱起漢克還沒僵硬的身軀走出守墓人矮小的屋子。

今晚的月色很美，就如千百年來看到的一樣，漢克在這個靜謐的夜晚迎接了死亡，獨自一人的、沒有人陪伴的停止呼吸，他的肉體被遺棄在木屋裡，沒有人幫他下葬、沒有人為他落淚。

男人的身體對康納來說並不沉重，對死神而言真正的重量在於靈魂，沒有靈魂的肉身只是個沒有多少重量的空殼子，祂抱著漢克來到墓園的最高處，那裡有好幾個閒置的、來不及雕刻打磨完的棺木。

康納想起漢克在巡視完墓園後就在這裡用鑿子替光禿的棺木雕刻，為的就是讓那些沒有家屬的孤獨遺骸有能夠沉睡的地方。

_你為了他們，那誰來為了你呢？_

康納把漢克放入了棺木之中，冰冷的手最後一次觸摸那雙粗糙的掌心，已經沒有記憶中的那有些燙卻又暖和的溫度。

而那溫度的記憶也會隨漫長的時間離祂而去。

關上棺蓋後，康納舉起了他的燭燈長杖，青藍色的火焰從燭燈打開的玻璃窗中湧出，包裹住簡陋的棺木。

康納注視著死神的火焰燃燒著棺木、舔舐死者的臉頰，轉眼間便將一切都化為灰燼。

焦黑的土壤上最後遺留點燒不盡的骨灰，康納取下祂的燭燈滅了火，蹲下身把那些殘骸撿拾起來，放入燭燈中。

最終捧起來時康納已經感覺不到漢克的重量。

康納把裝著骨灰的燈埋入了柯爾的墓裡，施了點法術改變墓碑上的刻字。

祂靜靜的望著墓碑，恍惚間似乎回到了某次秋天的午後，墓園裡滿是凋落金黃的銀杏，他站在正在擦拭兒子墓碑的漢克旁邊，看著遠方正在進行一個葬禮。

_世界的一切，遲早都會行至死亡、必定都將死去。死亡之後靈魂不會再回來了，為什麼還要為死者舉辦一個毫無意義的儀式？_

那個時候祂向漢克提出了質疑，而漢克伸手掀開祂的斗篷，大掌撫過祂的頭髮後來到臉頰，如大海寧靜湛藍的眼深深地望著祂，最後攬過後腰擁抱住祂。

「死亡不會留下任何東西，但葬禮能安慰被留下的人。」

康納喃喃自語著那時漢克沙啞的回答，直至夜風吹拂臉頰，祂才發現不曾落下的淚水流淌而過。

很多年後康納仍然忘不了那個滿是銀杏的墓園，記憶中男人的容貌隨著時間流逝而褪色、模糊，但那雙海一般湛藍的雙眸就如同男人的名字刻在他的腦海、刻在祂的靈魂上的清晰。

康納數次回到那座墓園為漢克的墓獻花，彷彿只有回到這裡才能尋回祂丟失的欠片。

這時康納終於明白，是漢克讓他感受到心臟的跳動，而漢克的死亡帶走了祂的一部分。

很早以前，祂就喜歡上他了。

※

一年的秋天又再次來臨，金色的銀杏灑滿了寧靜的墓地。

康納又回到這座墓園，卻看到一個高大的銀髮男人站在漢克與柯爾的墓前。

祂一身黑色的斗篷，手裡持著的燭燈長杖，與康納一樣是個死神。

男人因為康納的腳步聲而抬起頭，一雙蔚藍的眼睛熟悉的讓康納的靈魂都為之顫抖。

那雙眼眸已經是深沉的藍色，宛如見識過太多死亡而沉澱的深海，可當男人看見康納時，眼裡盛滿了喜悅，以及不再藏匿的愛戀。

康納幾乎是啞了聲音，張開嘴無聲地喊出男人的名字。

_漢克。_

他落入一個熟悉的懷抱，沉木的暖香完整了祂缺少的那一塊碎片。


End file.
